


A relic for the puppet

by TomboyishHikarin



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Adventurers, Dungeon World, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomboyishHikarin/pseuds/TomboyishHikarin
Summary: Where the creature was born, he had a duty. Protect the Master until the death. Children protect their parents, when they get old, knights protect their king. And puppets serve their Lord.But the servants don’t understand one thing. There are many precious people in the life except the Master.Terumi Kuchinava, a poor puppet, who must free herself.
Relationships: Kuchinawa Terumi/Kurodake Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	A relic for the puppet

«Welcome, my dear Adventurer...» 

A gentle voice insisted on being the guest of this elegantly builded, however at the same time diabolical over-toned dungeon.

«Keep moving, keep moving, darling. I assume, this is your new Home, if I will wish for it, of course.»

A carpet of dried blood color lead to the throne with such a triumph. The throne is made of red tree. Here was a Master of that luxurious dungeon, the Demon Lord sitting on the the throne. While other Demon Lords show themselves as creepy monsters, that one was a human like teenager with such a spoiled taste. He was dressed like a royal family member. That person was who was smiling maliciously, Demon Lord Kyoya.

«Don’t even try to waste my precious time. The only thing what I need is recalling your main goal.» 

A lonesome adventurer on the quest is an unusual thing. And it was a double amusement, when an adventurer reached the Dungeon of Disaster only by himself.

That person without any common sense was, at the first sight, thoughtless, but at the same time an intensive opponent. Tetsuya, a Magician Dancer. Even without any word for allies, the young boy desperately broke into the mysteries of Dungeon World. The abyss, which hides treasures, reached only by true heroes.

The Kyoya’s treasures were not those miraculous brilliants, whose price could feed all poor children from one village. A deal, what need was. The Adventurers was tested. Only the strongest could be the King’s pawns. What’s wrong with others, i was covered.

«So, you have come. And your goal is to disease me. Just have an attempt.»

But barely Tetsuya prepared a stuff, given by Noble Magician, the Demon Lord was spared by the girl with fire-ginger hair. Her deadly peers penetrated everyone. 

«But before fighting against my royal hand, you must defeat my toy. You were so rude. These puppets are mine and MINE... But not yours...”

Just for that step an adventurer broke into the dungeon: to take away his treasure, a fragile girl. 

At the first sight this pretty creature is just a soulless pattern, who exists only for commands. However, the boy tries to persuade, that the doll has her own soul, she was just adopted by not a true person. 

Tetsuya was assured more, when he had more time with Terumi. Like that innocent child, a ginger young girl had a wish to learn the world more: she had a question, why tiny birds leave their mother; where the most delicate flower will bloom...

And the boy answered with such a pleasure. But from the girl’s side there were some difficulties. The maiden was so distrustful. First time she tried to get rid from that idiot , but she realized, that it was person, who could gift something, that couldn’t Kyoya. Feelings. The girl sometimes could hurt the dancer, but she couldn’t admit. And here, the one day she answered the most important question:

«What is your name?» 

«Terumi»

Terumi. The name is given by Kyoya. The girl had amazed the Master by her talent, it was archery. It is a great treasure to have a nimble archer like this rare girl.

Tetsuya tried his best to change Terumi’s mind. He had shown another beauties of the World like how Adventurers and Demon Lords shares their precious thoughts on the field of moonlight flowers; how the birds were singing, where the sun was rising. And even the note of tiny delicate bird was considered as an inspiration for new dances. 

But the main conversation was the only. Tetsuya had an offer. He insisted on escape from sneaky Demon Lord’s hands and continue traveling around the world into the uncertainty, but with such a person, with whom she could share secrets. Or another one was to become an eternal soldier, but with Home.

“Terumi, why?”

The dancer’s hands are shaken. 

“It’s my duty to serve the Master”.

An archer mumbled it without any delays.

“As you can see, this soulless puppet have chosen me”.

Kyoya chuckled. 

“Now leave my dungeon. If you will be ready to back, make sure, that you will have a true motivation”.

With hard sighing Tetsuya accepted his defeat. Turning like an ancient Golem, the dancer was ready to leave the Dungeon.

“You know, Terumi, I keep loving you...”

With those words the dancer shoot with his stuff, using White Magic. The energy was flying at Terumi. 

The archer closed her eyes. She was ready to her fate.

“What have you done, you, pathetic scum?!”

The doll was alright. In conclusion, it all was such a theatre. Terumi dodged the shoot. And the target was Kyoya.

Falling at the ground, the demon was writhing of pain. Holy Magic was taking away the life aura. All noble magicians had been trying to learn how to seal every demon.

The demon was defeated. The dungeon started falling apart, and those beautiful palace could be turned into ruins. Tetsuya held Terumi’s hand and tried to escape.

The boy prayed for his treasure, which he was afraid to lose. The dancer squeezed her hand and tried to look after her. But the “puppet” didn’t want to struggle. She followed her new ally.

Both of them were saved by escaping. Tetsuya run faraway to old monastery, a sacred place, the only place, which could save from monsters. 

The boy took his treasure to the tiny building, which has been existed for eras. The only noise was from fountains, surrounded by statues of Goddesses. 

Lean upon the stone arch, Tetsuya sighed deeply. The path, full of despair was in the past.

“You have to take away some gold instead of myself”

Terumi said it with such a cold.

“You had had a chance to feed poor children”.

“Oh, if it was like those, I would visit an another Demon Lord...”

The archer blushed. She was amazed by stubborn dancer, who had bananas on the head. Her soul was filling with such a warm feeling. The lonesome personality was retreating. 

“Just say”

Terumi was interested again like a child

“You had read my thoughts to outfox Kyoya?”

“Nah, just know, that I trust you”.

The staring of those emerald eyes was honest.

“But one more question. Why can’t you just change your name? The demon had gone and you have a right to be a person, that you want to be”.

Thinking, Terumi has finally said:

“No...”

“But why?”

“The name was given by my Demon Lord. But if I’ll erase the name “Terumi”, I also can lose all precious memories, connected with you...”

“But what will you do, if Kyoya will return?”

“I... Haven’t... Decided...”

The “puppet” has fallen asleep, landing on Tetsuya’s knees.

The dancer felt as fear as joy. He was happy, that Terumi was finally with him, however, she hadn’t got freedom. The Kyoya’s poison still has an effect. But Tetsuya had hope. One day Terumi will answer “yes” and come along her dancer to meet new adventure. 

«It doesn’t matter, how many of your reincarnations will be. But just know, Kyoya, Terumi won’t be your puppet anymore...”

With such a confident Tetsuya said it. But suddenly the boy bursted in tears. He tried to be daring, but he was still a fragile little child.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Tetsuya and Terumi is my Future Card OTP. This is my first fanfiction, connected sith this ship.


End file.
